


i'm home

by minhyuksthumb



Series: Dreamies Oneshots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuksthumb/pseuds/minhyuksthumb
Summary: jaemin missed his boyfriend.so did renjun.a. k. a. 1k words of renmin fluff.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Dreamies Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> i promised something happy. it took forever but it's still kinda meh. i hope you like it. plz enjoy :)
> 
> p. s. i didn't really edit this so tell me if there's anything i need to fix

jaemin busted through his apartment door, sending the loud sound of the handle hitting the wall ricocheting through the apartment. he stood proudly in the doorway, eyes settling on the boy he'd been daydreaming of all day. 

"jae! we cannot afford to replace that door!" renjun turned to face the other pink haired boy with an angry pout (yes, they had matching pink hair after losing a bet to donghyuck). it was obvious he wasn't really angry at his boyfriend, his eyes swelled with excitement as soon as he'd first heard jaemin leave the elevator at the end of their hall. 

"i'm sorry junnie" the taller boy pleaded "you know i was just excited to see you!" his bright smile lighting up the room that had previously been shrouded in a wintery darkness, filling the whole apartment with meaning. the apartment had missed him during the two weeks he'd spent at his parents but he's home now. jaemin finally shut the door (gently) and kicked his shoes off. he bounced over to his smaller half and took the already softening boy into his arms.

"of course i know that" renjun spoke tiredly into the other's chest (he didn't sleep so well without a certain someon by his side) "but you took the door off its hinges twice last month! i don't think it can take much more."

the taller boy gasped dramatically, "babe, you're so warm!" he scooped renjun up into his arms and hugged him to his chest tightly. they stood there, breathing in each other's scent until jaemin smoothed his cold hands across renjun's exposed neck. 

the boy tried to wriggle free, "jaem! you can't just barge in here and steal all my body warmth, put me down." he giggled as jaemin carried him into their kitchen and set the boy down on a counter top. staring affectionately into his eyes, lacing their fingers together. 

"fine, i'll make hot chocolate so we can both be warm!" he leaned in close to his boyfriend, letting go of his hand, as he reached behind him to retrieve two large mugs. when he'd started warming the milk in a saucepan on the stove he turned to the other boy, "we haven't been able to spend much time together recently, i miss you." 

renjun threaded one of his hands through jaemin's hair (he loved the pink) "i know, baby. i miss you too and i'm sorry we didn't spend christmas together. i promise we will next year." renjun's cousin, chenle, had surprised him with a flight back to china for christmas so the boys had spent the festive season with their families. it had affected them both more than they anticipated it would. 

"i get it, junnie. plus, i'm sorry about my parents, you know how they get." jaemin was now stirring in chocolate, humming to himself and reaching over to lace his free hand with renjun's again, accepting his boyfriend's promise. 

as jaemin continued renjun sat, admiring the boy he loved and playing with the fingers that were firmly wrapped around his own. over christmas he really had missed the taller boy, he'd spent all his time wondering where the other was and what he was doing. sitting here now, just being able to watch his boyfriend, was better than any gift he'd recieved back in china. it'd been even worse when he'd returned to their apartment without jaemin, the boy's parents keeping him at home for longer than they'd agreed upon. on a long exhale the small boy whispered those three words, words that the pair had only shared a handful of times "i love you". 

jaemin turned then, with the biggest smile on his face, and crowded in renjun's space to whisper back into his mouth "i love you". then he was gone again, turning off the stove. "it's done!" he poured the steaming liquid into their mugs and held one out to renjun. "careful, it's hot."

renjun pulled his sleeves down over his hands to recieve the mug and then placed it beside him. he encouraged jaemin to do the same and then pulled his lover between his legs. without warning, he leaned down and licked a stripe across jaemin's jaw causing the boy to press further in as a shiver ran down his spine. "you had some chocolate on your face" renjun teased, giggling softly. 

"you're such a tease! come here." jaemin pulled his boyfriend in by his waist and locked their lips together in a sweet kiss. the shorter boy immediately tangled his hands in the other's hair, pulling gently. a hand on renjun's jaw tilted his head and deepened the kiss as the other travelled under his (jaemin's) hoodie to run over the warm skin of his lower back. renjun welcomed jaemin's hand this time, even if his fingertips were still a little cold. 

the boys melted together almost as if they were made for each other. jaemin adores the way his smaller boyfriend fits against him, their chests flush against one another. he loves the way his boyfriend smells, the way he drowns in his larger clothes but right now he's lost in the way renjun tastes. it could only be described as sweet, even sweeter recently as he'd been encouraging jaemin to quite smoking by sharing lollipops and bags of candy (they'd even kept it up over christmas break by sending texts back an forth). 

their tongues clashed desperately and a whimper escaped renjun, throwing his head back. jaemin's hungry mouth moved to press kisses down his neck, as he moved lower his kisses become more intense. "i missed you", he whispers against warm skin between kisses. before long jaemin was sucking angry purple hickeys on renjun's pale collar bones. the older boy continued to pull on the pink hair, coaxing deep groans out of his boyfriend. 

when he was satisfied jaemin soothed the bruises with his tongue then worked his way back up the other boy's neck, pausing to look into renjun's eyes again. the shorter boy shuffled nervously where he sat, nudging his mug "j-jaemin, the hot chocolate?" 

jaemin shrugged and reconnected their lips as he lifted the protesting boy, carrying him towards their bedroom. 

"fuck the hot chocolate." 

"jaemin!" 

"we can microwave it later!"

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah, my first fluffy fic (did i do it right?)! let me know what you thought with kudos and comments. i've got another angsty one on the way, see you all soon <3
> 
> cc and twitter: renjuun2303


End file.
